


Ginneko•Zuraneko (Ginkitty and Catsura)

by Swurdleoma



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: Anyway, Gintoki found a black cat outside his door and brought it back home. It turned out to be Katsura.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [银猫•桂猫](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191204) by [Swurdleoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma). 



> I believe about 2 years before, when I was still obsessed with Gintama, I tried to translate a fan-fiction I wrote into English, yet I forgot about it very quickly. After what happened to ao3 in Mainland, I was just like, "Wait, haven't I got an account somewhere?" And all that stuff came back to me all of a sudden. I think I'll make it slowly, little by little, because it feels really hard to translate even my own work.  
> What else can I do except, eh, like, wail for my laziness, inadequacy in me as a translator, and what happens to simplified Chinese fan fiction writers!

01

It was the third day without any client or job. Gintoki went downstairs to dump the trash, and saw that black cat the third time, sitting on the steps outside Yorozuya, resting its front paws side by side, and watching people passing in the street in a lonesome manner. When his footsteps approach, the cat simply turned its ears to listen more clearly, but did not turn its head to see. When Gintoki returned, he found it staring at him, silently and attentively, so serious that he was almost convinced of its having facial expressions. He gave a faint smile, and walked past it.

“Meow.”

The black cat rose hastily and stood in his way. Gintoki had to stop.

“Well, kitty-cat, no breakfast for you. Ginsan himself has no idea where to find the next meal.”

It’s just a waste of time, Gintoki thought, a cat does not speak human. The black cat still looked up at his face, with a paw on his instep and a spark in its yellow eyes, so determined that it seemed to be pursing its lips. The small pressure on instep thrilled Gintoki, but he was too tender to kick the cat away, so he touched its neck lightly with tiptoe.

“Come on boy, make a way for Ginsan, will you? I’ll remember to spare you some bones whenever I can afford beef on my dinner table.”

For a moment Gintoki thought he must have taken too much liquor last night, when he saw a disappointed look on its face. The cat did not put its paw away. Gintoki had no choice but to crouch down to move the paw, yet as soon as his fingertips touched the back of the cat’s paw, the black cat lowered its head and licked his finger, rather naturally. It felt soft and slightly wet.

There had been this kind of saying that all black cats had magic.... Well, no wonder Ginsan never cared about such fairy-tales, until, he found himself carrying the black cat in his own hands and placing it on the sofa of Yorozuya.

02

“Ginchan, where did you find this pussycat? It’s soooo cute!”

Kagura muttered with sukonbu in her mouth, playing with the black cat. Shinpachi unwillingly took the job of cleaning the new equipment in the living room: a litter box as the kitty’s chamber. Gintoki lay himself on the sofa and groaned as if half asleep, a signal that he received the message from Kagura but had no intention to reply.

“For heaven’s sake, I wish it wouldn’t fight with Sadaharu.” Shinpachi wiped off the sweat on his forehead, “It’s too dangerous to keep a dog and a cat at the same time. Sadaharu can swallow it in one mouthful, no, not even big enough for a mouthful.”

“Easy, Shinpachi. Just don’t let Sadaharu see it.”

“Unlikely. A pussycat will always wander around in the house.”

“Then hide Sadaharu and don’t let the cat see it.”

“It’s simply impossible!”

“Neither is right. We should introduce them to each other and let them make friends!”

In a panic Gintoki sat up in the sofa. Kagura already held up the cat and put it on the back of Sadaharu, who was soundly asleep on the floor. Black Cat scratched a lot to prevent itself from sliding down, but when it finally managed to keep balance in Sadaharu’s fluffy hair, it sniffed and started to claw wildly at Sadaharu’s back.

“Stooooop! What do you think you’re doing?” Before the awaken dog could finish yawning and open its eyes, Gintoki sprang out of the sofa, lifted Black Cat in his hands, and hurried out of the living room. Sadaharu scratched it’s neck in great confusion and sniffed, but found nothing. It lay down again and went back to dream in almost no time.

“Do Ginsan a favour, will you? Save yourself from trouble.” Gintoki dropped the kitty on the tatami, and sat down beside with his legs crossed. Black Cat rolled over and sat up, again, staring at him with full attention. Gintoki gave it a stroke on the head. Showing no intention to avoid such kindness, it only turned its ears a bit.

“Indeed you seem to favour Sadaharu a lot.... No, I assume that you like its fur. Aren’t you furry enough yourself?” Gintoki tried to fiddle with cat’s ears. At first it dodged nimbly, but later it simply rose and walked away to keep a distance from him. It lay down on it’s belly with front legs crossed under its chest. Again Gintoki found it had facial expression, this time a rather sulky one.

It appeared in quite a familliar manner: eyes looking down, arms over the chest, glossy black hair, and the silent, meditative air. Gintoki tilted his head and thought a bit. Then he sneaked to the puss and softly lay his hand on its head again.

“Do you know how much you look like Zura? From ear to tail. Even that blockhead look.”

Black Cat looked up. Gintoki took his hand away, for fear that it might protest again, yet it just turned back, rested its chin on the paws, and closed its eyes quietly. This time Gintoki boldly stroked the smooth fur of its back.

“From now on we’ll call you ‘Zura’.”

Fortunately, a cat cannot shout back “Not Zura, Katsura”. Gintoki only heard its purr in half sleep.

03

When Gintoki wandered around brushing his teeth in the morning, he was somehow shocked by what he saw in the living room. Sadaharu was lying on the floor with a helpless look. Black Cat rubbed itself happily against the dog’s body, eyes closed, showing its sharp little fangs from its open mouth. Gintoki watched with the toothbrush dangling from the corner of his mouth, and could not help thinking that the puss seemed to be laughing. Now it looked like a rather different person... cat. At last, Sadaharu turned to look at the little one, with great interest, and opened its big mouth widely towards the kitten.

“Not this one, Sadaharu....”

Water made him choke. Gintoki awkwardly wiped off the tears. Sadaharu, showing no ill intention, licked the little trouble-maker as if it had been a lolipop. When Black Cat eventually disentangled itself, it was already in a moist mess. Gintoki wanted to laugh so badly that he almost got choked again.

How come it looks so alike Zura? Even alike in the fervour for fluffy creatures!

“Meow~” Black Cat turned to Gintoki. He dodged to avoid Sadaharu’s mouth water. Yet he noticed that it behaved as if a child trying to tell on someone, namely, the dog.

“Please don’t push me, Zura. Ginsan can never handle Sadaharu!”

04

Even in the restaurant, Black Cat insisted to stay on Gintoki’s laps, though in a sulky mood. The sweets-lover cared nothing about it. He patiently waited for the waitor to bring the lovely chocolate parfait to him. Once a week indeed! A cat may get angry every day without any apparent reason, and then become happy again just for a stroke on the head. It’s all too easy for a cat person.... Eh?

A black cat’s paw sticks out from under the table, secretly reaching out for the parfait. Gintoki could react like a bottle rocket when defending an ice-cream. He raised his hand without a second thought.

Gintoki: A pat on the paw

Black Cat: A cat will always land on its paws

Gintoki: A beat on the head

Black Cat: QAQ

Gintoki: Victory (Yeah!!!)

As Gintoki was ready to enjoy his parfait, some sharp sights forced him to look up again. Both Shinpachi and Kagura were casting at him a disdainful look, and Kagura, meanwhile, were tossing sukonbu into her mouth.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Why would a cat eat parfait anyway? Why can’t he pick sukonbu?”

“Ginsan, are you suggesting that the kitty should grab food from a Yato?!”

Gintoki could not help but looked down at the little one on his lap. Black Cat’s face wrinkled with sadness. It was also looking up at him, tearfully.

...Me and my soft heart....

“Easy, easy. It’s yours.”

He moved his hand away from the glass, scooped a full spoon of ice-cream and put it in a saucer. Then he dared to touch his own share. Two kids finally left him alone, and Black Cat finished the parfait almost at once. Gintoki even started to doubt if it was a real CAT. After licking the saucer thoroughly, the little one yawned and crouched back on Gintoki’s lap.

Black Cat: zzZ

Gintoki: ???

Already fallen asleep? Well, well, isn’t it a nice juicy chance to touch the foot pads? No, stop it. For heaven’s sake I would not become an idiot like Zura. Well.... Alright. I surrender. Gintoki casually took his ice-cream, and, secretly, reaching for the kitten paw on his lap.

Gintoki: Poke.

Black Cat: A scratch on the hand.

Ahhhhhhh!

The boss scared Shinpachi and Kagura by suddenly springing out of his chair. Out of reflex he tried to throw the cat away, but the black little thing sticked to his leg and refused to let go. The kids of Yorozuya quite enjoyed watching their boss’ toil, almost in need of a large pack of popcorn. After a tough fight, Gintoki, as he said, surrendered.

“What a familiar feeling of being driven out of my mind.... But what on earth does this creature want?!”

In the end, he worked it out anyway. On the way back to Yorozuya, Gintoki walked helpless with the kitten in his arms, under the threat of cat’s paws any moment he planned to let go of his hand. He met many acquaintances, Tae, Kyuubee, Sarutobi, the crew of Shinsengumi, and even MADAO. Every one of them laughed at poor Ginsan. All the girls stroked the kitty. Finally they reached home. Gintoki locked his room from inside so that there would not be any evidence left for his cruelty to animal.

Black Cat: Rubbing itself against Gintoki

Gintoki: Petrified

Indeed... I don’t think Shinpachi and Kagura can hear me. Wonderful.

Gintoki: Ahhhhhhhhhh~ You’re so lovely! Ahhhhhhhhh~ (Rubbing the kitten violently)

Black Cat: QAQ

(To be continued)


	2. 5

It was too naive of him to think that he could get rid of the furry thing.

There was no way of shutting the kitty out. It scratched the bedroom door relentlessly as Gintoki threw it out. Gintoki had no choice but let it in and place it next to the pillow, but as soon as he turned off the light and lay down, the pussy insisted to lie on his chest. The feline body was warmer than human’s. He could feel it through the nightwear.

After a moment of silence, Gintoki put both his arms around himself, as well as Black Cat.

The cat raised its head and looked at him, green light sparkling in the feline eyes, and then closed its eyes, curled up in his arms, and appeared quite at home. Gintoki also closed his eyes, stroking the cat slowly and quietly.

If the story ends here, it will make a warm, cozy fairytale which Ginsan would wish to hear. Yet things do not always turn out as one wishes.

Half asleep, he heard a familiar voice almost by his ear, restraining laughter. Gintoki almost jumped up to the ceiling in shock.

“Ah, Gintoki, I never thought that you could be such a tender man.”

Gintoki would be able to recognise this voice even in dream. A normal reaction would be “Something JOY has broken into my house through the window!!” Gintoki pushed the cat away and jumped to turn on the light. But there was not a second person in the room. After a moment of confusion, he stared at the black cat that lied on the floor and looked up at him.

The cat and the man gazed each other for quite a while.

“What... did you say?”

“I said that I....”

“Damn it! Zura, is that you?!”

Kagura who slept in the closet heard a lousy noise of something hitting on the wall. She turned over and soon fell asleep again.

“Meow~ Not Zura, I’m Catsura! You were much more friendly just now, Gintoki !” Katsura, no, Catsura, covered its head with paws and shivered in the corner.

“Nonsense. How could I treat you in the same way as treating a kitten!”

Catsura, almost bursting out into tears, turned its back on Gintoki and tried to hide itself in the corner. Gintoki sighed. He squat down to hold the cat in his arms and stroked it. Catsura rubbed itself against his arms, and determined not to move anymore. Gintoki had no choice but lie down again with the cat in his arms.

“Now that you are a kitten at the moment.... It’s not to be repeated. Tomorrow let's think about how to turn back to human. I must go to sleep now....”

Gintoki: falling asleep with a cat

Catsura: Hurray!

If the story ended here, it could still count as a sweet one, though Gintoki might not like it very much. However, it did not. Sometimes destiny made fools of people. Not in a serious way, but in one of a laughing matter.


	3. 06

Before dawn, for some reason unknown, Gintoki suddenly woke up. He soon realised that something hair-like was rubbing against his face. It must be Catsura, he thought, and reach out his hand to hold the cat.

“Eh???”

He actually held a PERSON.

Now Gintoki was wide awake. He knew who it was without thinking. He could feel the soft, long hair on his face. The one sharing his pillow, and at the moment lying in his arm, was Katsura Kotarou still asleep.

Based on their partnership all these years, the first thought came to Gintoki was to grab the long dark hair and to throw the visitor out of his bed, better landing on the floor. Yet for a moment of wandering mind, he was not able to get in action. Katsura, all naked, must have felt cold in his sleep, so crouched and tightly clinched to Gintoki, silent and calm. His hair on the pillow looked like that of a fair woman.

Indeed slept well after turning into a kitten.

Carefully, Gintoki got the hand of Sleeping Beauty off his pyjamas and covered the quilt on him. Thus he touched Katsura’s body, a little cold because suddenly turning back to human with nothing on him. The touch was not annoying. Gintoki got close, and held Katsura in both arms, trying to warm him up with body temperature.

Gintoki soon fell asleep again.


End file.
